


Хочу

by Just_kaktus



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_kaktus/pseuds/Just_kaktus
Summary: Хочу сожрать, хочу трахать, целовать, трогать, хочу драться с тобой, хочу победить тебя.





	Хочу

Мальчик красивый, ладный. Вживую эти глаза будоражат сильнее, чем через обзор Улькиорры. Даже избитый и поверженный, смотрит — дико. Не снизу вверх, как должен, а вот так. «Я не сдаюсь», — проиграв говорит опасно искрящий взгляд. И он бесит-бесит-бесит. Как же он бесит. Не смотри так.   
Сжимая его худого, изломанного — своими же потугами — крепче, Гриммджо рычит ему прямо в лицо. Какую-то дикость, брань, не имеющую смысла, шинигами, кажется, тоже не разбирает его слов. Скалит зубы зеркально, прикрывая налитый чёрным глаз. 

Меч — в ножны, рукой горло — до сипения, до проступивших слёз сжать. Отпустить. Ухмылка напротив блекнет. Заходясь в кровавом кашле, пацан теряет бдительность, оседает и чуть приподнять, вжать в стену, вгрызаясь в горло, не составляет труда. Кровавым туманом перед глазами стоит «хочу», и тяжелеющая голова откликается молчанием.

Рыжий воет как зверь. Самый настоящий. Ни капли человечий крови в нём не течёт, Гриммджо уверен. И всё это просто тупые бредни, прикрытие, обман и полнейший пиздёж. Едва обтянутые кожей костяшки дерут почти как когти, пусть кулак и нетяжёлый. Малец точно понял, чего хочет монстр напротив. И бьётся, и трепыхается он бессмысленно, но от этого только жарче.  
Под дурацким плащом ничего нет: живое и горячее плавится под когтями, поддаётся и рвётся, а пацан сипит ему на ухо, сорвав голос, пытается удержать равновесие, стиснув кулак у него на плече. Не выпуская меча из другого. Тщетно стараясь зарезать его, пока Гриммджо вылизывает налитые кровью метины.  
Пацан клянётся убить его. И каждого Эспаду. Свободная рука съезжает к губам на той части, где заходит план по вырезанию Айзену сердца, и делается совсем чуточку жаль. Шинигами крупно вздрагивает всем телом, всем своим худым, гибким телом, сглотнув стыдный скулёж и затаив дыхание. Ладонь себе он в кровь дерёт зубами, отталкивается и бьётся затылком в стену, оказываясь лицом прямо перед ним. Искажённым болью и унижением, но всё равно — красивым.   
Гриммджо вставляет медленно, сам кривясь — больно. Детёныш, чтоб его, нетронутый. Похер. Прямо здесь и сейчас он его присвоит. От ядовитого языка до узкой задницы. Этот сучёныш только его. Пусть кто ещё попробует его тронуть — голову ко всем чертям снесёт.  
Занпакто его всё ещё метит в затылок лезвием, но теперь — режет. Ядовито-чёрная реацу крепнет, давит сильнее, будто точа клинок. Кажется, пацан не согласен. Гриммджо ему скалится толкается, кусая изувеченное плечо.  
Трахать его всё равно — ахуенно. Горячего, дёргающегося, живого. Он мешает, злится, кромсает шею и спину мелкими порезами, скребёт по ожогу, бездумно вываливая блядей и уёбков. И пусть не стоит у него — похуй, у самого Гриммджо аж до звона и спустить хочется в него, в этого рыжего ублюдка, который всё и не думает перестать на него так смотреть. Так высокомерно. Непобеждённо.   
Согнувшись невесть как, пацан трясётся, скулит проклятия, перевалившись через плечо и елозя задницей по стенке. Рядом — очень-очень рядом — животным ужасом окатывает слабый огонёк человечей душонки. Успокаивая собственное дыхание, Гриммджо едва удерживает едкое «Ебал я вашего спасителя», но — хрен с ним, может, в следующий раз.

Он оставляет пацана истерзанным и униженным. Называет своё имя.   
Быстро подобраться для шинигами ничего не стоит, и он картинно сплюнул, отсалютовав средним пальцем и представившись следом.  
Гриммджо не стал говорить, что знает и имя, и фальшивое звание. Похабно скалится лишь, обещая продолжение.  
Куросаки сорванным голосом на прощанье рычит: «Проследи, чтоб твоя задница была нетронута, ублюдок!»

Следующей встречи он ждёт с нетерпением.

*

На этот раз Гриммджо буквально нечего сказать. Глаза, налитые обидой и яростью, всё ещё глядят на него, но рука на горле медленно теряет в хватке. Куросаки не играется, как он сам игрался. Он поджимает губы, отворачивает голову, с нелепым присвистом выплёвывая веское «нет». Возможно, дело в девчонке и карапузе, но куда её человечьим глазам разглядеть их? А самого пацана Гриммджо так же унизил при какой-то местной душонке так что — идеально, разве нет? 

— Чё, слишком говно для тебя, Куросаки? — Гриммджо скалится ему так же блядски едко, как сам Куросаки бравировал месяцами ранее.

— Мне не нужно унижать тебя, чтобы как-то утвердиться, — сучёныш уже спиной к нему стоит. Не боится, что этот зверь ему в горло вгрызётся, а? 

— Типа, ты лучше меня, м?

Говорить выходит с трудом. Дышать — тоже. Он почти уверен, что пацан в таком же состоянии, но это не мешает ему сейчас держать спину прямо, в то время как Король прижат лопатками к песку. Прижат этой ядрёной чёрной реацу и — не двинутся. Только зубами кромсать и так разбитые губы, чтобы до зверёнка не дошёл звук его лязгающих клыков. Его трясёт. От злости, от обиды, от… разочарования. Ему не страшно подыхать.

— Мне насрать, как ты это понимаешь, — Куросаки всё не двигается, хотя пора бы уже и валить. Победа твоя, сучёнок, так какого хера? Не можешь? 

Рыжий падает на колено сразу вслед за его мыслью. Не может. А если бы не бравады, успел бы свалить.  
Гриммджо из последних сил делает рывок, заваливая пацана вперёд и вгрызаясь ему в шею. Куросаки хрипит, один раз удаётся ему локтем по рёбрам попасть так, что дышать становится совсем невозможно.  
И реацу у него ахуенная. Возможно почти настолько же, насколько ахуенно было трахать его. Гриммджо вообще не может как-то усвоить её. Силы не вернутся, в этот раз он не сможет повторить, но без этого огнива в венах, Куросаки точно не сможет уйти. 

— Никак я это не понимаю, мне тоже похер, — оторвавшись от шеи, прямо на ухо так, что пацана аж передёргивает. Худощавые руки удаётся держать только потому что Гриммджо крупнее. — Мне насрать на изощрённость причин, которые ты себе напридумывать успел, — усевшись рыжему на хребет и облокотившись буквально на запястья, — аж до хруста и сдавленного вопля шинигами — он опять смыкает челюсти на горле. Слишком хорошо. — Это было не ради твоего унижения, — кровь у Куросаки такая же горячая, как и реацу. Язык и глотку жжёт, губы немеют и иерро будто плавится везде, куда она попадает. — Просто у меня на тебя стоит, — выходит хрипло и похабно.

Куросаки всего дрожь колотит. Он даже не скрывает. Изредка тянет воздух чуть съезжая на скулёж, елозит под ним, шею выгибает так, чтобы не мордой в песок, но и чтобы свежие раны не тревожить.  
Гриммджо заводит оба переломанных запястья пацану за голову, прихватывая одной рукой поудобнее, а другой отнимая меч.

— Ур-р-род, — рычит, дёргая руками и опять — протяжный сорванный вой боли. Не знал, насколько хреново это будет? Теперь знает.

— И чё? — ведёт языком за ухом, откладывая проклятую катану подальше. Куросаки забавно хрипит и при должной фантазии можно даже принять этот звук за урчание. — Стоит, блять, как увидел только, — за ухо кусает не так сильно, но рыжий откликается, сипит. — Тебя чмо это с соплёй на хлебале гением называет, знал? — свободной ладонью Гриммджо давит ему на горло, чувствует, как дёргается острый кадык и заставляет оторваться от земли. Пацан гнётся, пытаясь уклонится, вздохнуть нормально, только затылком на него натыкается, и Гриммджо смачно дерёт клыками первый укус. Куросаки невнятно всхлипывает, выдёргивая одну руку и цепляясь ею за ладонь у своего горла. Даже сжать не может. — Но мне как-то похер.

Гриммджо ведёт носом от кровавой метины к «ласточкиному хвосту» на затылке. От его волос пахнет кровью. От него всего несёт пылью, силой, потом, но всё это тонет в вони крови. В такой дурманящей и тяжёлой, что думать тяжело.  
Гриммджо чуть попускает, он позволяет Куросаки грудью лечь обратно на песок, отпускает шею и руку.  
Пацан кряхтит и кашляет, прижимая ладони ко рту, лицо у него пылает ярче волос и, кажется, слезятся глаза.

Расставив руки по обе стороны от головы, Гриммджо к нему опять наклоняется, самой кромкой иерро ощущая, как вместе со всем худым Куросаки вздрагивает его охуенно огромная мощь. Он может быть хоть сотню раз гением, хоть в тысячу раз сильнее давить реацу, но всё это расступится перед ним, потому что глупый человек его боится. И Гриммджо это чувствует.

— У меня стоит на тебя аж до звона в ушах, — он мажет Куросаки по щеке его же кровью, целует. — У меня стоит на то, что ты до дрожи боишься меня, что тебя самого это не ебёт, и ты продолжаешь попытки противостоять мне, — слюняво метит за ухом. В глазах плывёт красный туман реацу. — И что ты такой блядски правильный тоже ахуенно, — зализывает один из собственных укусов. Куросаки только коротко вздрагивает и не реагирует больше. — Выглядишь, как, мать его, детёныш, мне даже думать тошно, что у меня стоит на недомерка, но стоит, блять, — укус в отместку, но сил сделать больно уже не хватает. Реацу этого монстра медленно выжигает остатки собственной: конечности немеют, голова тяжёлая, будто череп тут ему пробили и навалили всякого. Дерьма. — Хочу тебя. Хочу сожрать, хочу трахать, целовать, трогать, хочу драться с тобой, хочу победить тебя. И ещё. И ещё.

Руки уже плохо держат. Гриммджо клонит к земле и даже опора на локти не так сильно помогает.  
Куросаки на него не смотрит, но и его больше не трясёт.   
Муть в глазах не расступается, лбом он тычется в песок, позади рыжего затылка, придавливая пацана к земле. Это всё. Он сдохнет с каменным стояком. 

— Ты бесишь меня, — голос у Куросаки хрипит. — Рот открываешь только чтобы помои выплюнуть, — и самую малость дрожит. Тихий, он ворожит даже сильнее, чем айзеновский. — Ещё и думаешь членом. Зверьё.

Куросаки каким-то непонятным способом удаётся выбраться из-под него.

— Если выживешь, я подумаю на счёт того, чтобы ещё раз тебя вздёрнуть.

Гриммджо хочется ржать. Громко. Типа вот сейчас тут ничего и происходит. Не происходило. Типа это не он в очередной раз позволяет врагу играться с собой.

— Куросаки, ты явно тупой, — сил хватает только на смешок.

— Из нас двоих тупой явно ты, — раскалённая реацу опять топит под собой. Разве что до корч не доводит как айзенова. — Люди похожими словами в любви объясняются.

— Глаза разуй, детёныш! — возможно его рык донёсся даже до рыжей девчонки и карапуза. — Дыру видишь? Маску видишь? Я думаю членом, если ты не забыл.

*

Этот кусок дерьма как блядское божество-защитник в землю врос между ним и Ннойторой.  
Гриммджо слышал, как он кричал, как гоготал Пятый, как верещала девка. Много нового узнал о клопе, который таскался за Куросаки. А потом рыжая дура его ещё и вылечила. Он едва удержался от рассказа, как втрахивал «Куросакикуна» в стену, что делал за блядской скалой с ним, и всё не понимал, почему раболепность девки его раздражала, а на упрямую тупость пацана стояло.   
Но он выжил. Это означало, что следующей встрече быть.


End file.
